<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Resume (revised) by SongbirdStargazer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691303">Resume (revised)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer'>SongbirdStargazer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resume [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda &amp; Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Calamity Ganon was defeated the first time, DID I GET EVERYONE - Freeform, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, tagging is a pain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 02:15:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,382</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29691303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongbirdStargazer/pseuds/SongbirdStargazer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Calamity Ganon was defeated the first time? Zelda awoke her power just in time to stop any major casualties, but that doesn't mean Link and Zelda are out of the woods yet, with the lasting damage the Calamity left. But with their allies by their side, they might just be able to make it through. </p><p>*Revised version! Link to original is in chapter 1 notes and part one of collection*</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link &amp; Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Resume [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2181957</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. It Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! So, I'm a pretty new writer, so constructive criticism would be great. I hope you enjoy the story!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda trudged down from Mt. Lanayru with heavy footsteps and heavy thoughts. Usually, she’d be admiring the stunning scenery and wildlife decorating the trail, but she had bigger things to worry about. Once again, her illusive birthright escaped her. Where was she going to go now? What else could possibly awaken her power? Not only that, what were the people going to say about her failure? What would her Father say? What… What would happen to Hyrule? Maybe her father was right… She couldn’t waste time on those frivolous things.</p><p>Zelda sighed, her thoughts weighing down on her. She slowly lifted her gaze, trying to clear her head. She searched the path ahead, seeing the gate and immediately wished she hadn’t. Thinking of who awaited them there made her drop her head again in shame. </p><p>Link, who had been glancing at her worriedly the entire hike down, finally walked a little closer, dipping his head near hers. </p><p>“Are you okay, Princess?” he asked quietly. </p><p>Zelda glanced over, meeting his cerulean eyes and quickly straightened up, muttering back. “I’m alright, Link. There’s no need to worry.” </p><p>Link seemed a little hesitant to accept her reassurance, but let it go nonetheless. “Alright Princess…”</p><p>Zelda felt a little guilty for lying to him, but she didn’t want to pass her burdens onto her knight more than she already had. Link had really become one of her greatest confidants, on par with Urbosa. Even if he still wouldn’t call her by her given name...</p><p>After a few minutes of silent walking, Zelda doing her best to avoid Link’s worried gaze, they finally reached the gate. Four figures awaited them there, completely silent as the pair slowly approached. She forced herself to lift her gaze, but not meeting their eyes. Daruk finally broke the silence, asking the dreaded question that was surely on everyone’s minds. </p><p>“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” </p><p>Zelda stopped, looking down in shame once again. She silently shook her head, and out of the corner of her eye saw the Champions wilt. It was her fault. Revali spoke up next, disappointment in his tone. </p><p>“So you didn’t feel anything? No power at all?” </p><p>Zelda looked up to him, then back down quickly, holding her arms together in front of her, a poor attempt at a barrier from their disappointed eyes. Quickly, she mumbled, “I’m sorry, no.”</p><p>After a short pause, Urbosa looked up, determined. “Then let’s move on.” Looking at Zelda, who cast her gaze away yet again, she continued. </p><p>“You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won’t be of any help.” The Gerudo Chief turned to the gate, looking up the mountain. “After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mt. Lanayru. Anything could finally spark the power to seal Ganon away. We just have to keep looking for that… thing.” </p><p>Link, along with the rest of the Champions looked to her, seeming to agree. Though she was grateful for the reassurance from her closest friends, all Zelda could muster was a small, “That’s kind of you, thank you.” </p><p>Staring at the dusty ground, Zelda fought the urge to cry. Everyone around her was so disappointed, even if they tried to hide it, all because of her. </p><p>Mipha then spoke for the first time since Link and Zelda had arrived. </p><p>“If I may,” Mipha paused, and Zelda looked up to the other princess. Stumbling over her words, Mipha continued. </p><p>“I thought you… Well, I’m not sure how to put this into words… I’m actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I’m healing. You know, what usually goes through my mind… It helps when I think--When I think about someone I lo-” Here Mipha paused, blushing. Zelda didn’t miss the little glance she threw at Link, and felt a strange feeling curl tightly in her stomach. “When I think about someone I really care about.” </p><p>Zelda paused to ponder this, ignoring the strange sensation. Just as she opened her mouth to respond, a beastly call sounded seemingly from all around them. It shook the ground and knocked the group off balance and Link reached out to brace her. </p><p>Revali turned toward a rock face covering their view of the castle and soared upward. As he did so, another roar cut through the silence, a clap of thunder quickly following. The princess’s eyes widened in terror as she looked up, knowing exactly what the Rito was going to say. </p><p>Revali fell down to earth and told the group what they already knew. “It’s here.” </p><p>Daruk clenched his fists, looking toward the castle. “So this is it then.” </p><p>Mipha turned to Revali, fearful. “Are you sure?” Revali responded with conviction.<br/>
“Positive.” </p><p>Zelda looked up in desperation and fear, green eyes wide. “It’s awake…” She spoke breathily. “Ganon!” </p><p>Clouds of Malice inched their way over the cliffs, magenta lightning arching into view. Zelda stumbled back into Link at the sight, gasping. She was too late! Next to her, Daruk turned to the group. </p><p>“Let’s stop wasting time! We’re going to need everything we got to take that thing down!” Shouting, Daruk flung his arm out, gesturing into the distance. “Now Champions! To your Divine Beasts! Show that swirling swine who’s boss!” Daruk turned back, and looked to the Champions before laying out the plan. “Link will need to meet Ganon head on when we attack! This needs to be a unified assault!” </p><p>Zelda was relieved he took charge, because she wasn’t sure she would be able to do much of anything so suddenly. She desperately tried to calm her breathing as Daruk continued his orders.</p><p>Daruk turned to look at Link. “Little guy! You get to Hyrule Castle. You can count on us for support. But it’s up to you to pound Ganon into oblivion!” Link nodded, and Zelda stood, worried and guilty. </p><p>Urbosa set her hands on Zelda’s shoulders to guide her away, but Zelda broke out of her hold, unwilling to leave them. </p><p>“I am not a child anymore! I may not be much use on the battlefield… But there must… There must be something I can do to help!” The warriors looked to each other, until Link spoke up hesitantly.</p><p>“I can take her with me to Hyrule Castle, and hope her power awakens on the way. Something in Castle Town might do it, or maybe even the Calamity could trigger it. If she stays hidden, she should be fine if we approach trouble. If all else fails, she can use a bow, or even a dagger or rapier in an emergency. I could even leave her with a general or commander if needed. She can protect herself if I can’t.” The Champions shared a glance, surprised at the knight’s suggestion, until Zelda nodded energetically, silently thanking Link in her head for speaking up. </p><p>“Yes! I think that might be our best chance at victory, especially if I awaken my power on the way!” Mipha looked to the pair of Hylians, clearly worried.</p><p>“What if the power doesn’t awaken before you get to Ganon? Will you be okay?”</p><p>Link and Zelda glanced at each other, before Revali loudly interjected. </p><p>“Well, we’re going to have to take that chance. We don’t really have any other options, do we?” Zelda nodded to the Rito, turning to the rest of the group. </p><p>“I’m willing to try. I refuse to let you do this alone.” Each Champion looked nervous, but agreed when they saw their princess’ conviction. “Thank you. Now, we must hurry! Head to your Divine Beasts! Every second counts!” </p><p>With the Champions heading to their respective lands, Link turned to their horses, untying them from a nearby tree. Zelda walked over quickly, mounting her horse, Storm. Steering Storm to follow Link on Epona, they rode out of the canyon. </p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>Link and Zelda raced past Hyrule Garrison, gripping desperately to the reigns as their horses stumbled in the mud. Zelda caught quick glimpses of soldiers, fighting the hordes of monsters Link and Zelda had been doing their best to avoid. Zelda shuddered, hard rain and the memories of monsters slain on their journey invading her thoughts.<br/>
In front of her, Link sat up on his horse to shoot a pair of moblins that had gotten a little too close. As Zelda looked ahead, she could see the castle, her home, suffocated by the Scourge of Hyrule. Link shouted to her suddenly, catching her completely off guard.</p><p>“LOOK OUT!” </p><p>Zelda heard the whoosh of an arrow whiz by her ear and felt her horse collapse from under her. Before she could contemplate what had just happened, Link had dismounted and taken hold of her arm.</p><p>“Princess! Take your bow and Epona and get to those trees! Try to stay out of sight! There are too many enemies!” Zelda finally tore her gaze away from her poor horse and looked to Link with desperation. </p><p>“What about you?! I’m not leaving you here!” Link turned back to her, gesturing to the nearby forest. “Go! I’ll be fine!”</p><p>Biting her lip, she considered her options before reluctantly turning to the forest. With one last look at Link, she mounted Epona and rode to the trees as fast as she could. When she was forced to, Zelda quickly dismounted and led the horse to the center of the grove. Resigned to waiting, she put Storm out of her thoughts. There would be time to mourn later. She glimpsed Hyrule Castle out of the corner of her eye, and she stumbled back in shock. </p><p>Her home was utterly surrounded by the thick clouds of malice, and at the center, the beast. She fought the urge to look away, bile climbing up her throat. Suddenly, four lasers slowly flickered on, aimed at the sanctum, one after another. Those must be the Champions! They had made it! </p><p>Her spirits renewed, Zelda looked back at Link through the trees, fighting off a horde of bokoblins. The Champions were doing their part, so she could do hers. Zelda drew her bow and lined up an arrow, feeling her heart jump in her chest as Link dodged a swing. </p><p>She would help. </p><p>TWANG!</p><p>A bokoblin fell, and Link glanced into the trees. Zelda nodded at him and continued to shoot. After a few more shots, Link gestured for Zelda to follow him. She kept the bow, but left Epona there when Link shook his head as she tried to mount. </p><p>After a few minutes of running to Hyrule Castle, avoiding the carnage around them the best they could, the duo reached the gates to Castle Town. When she saw the chaos all around, Zelda gasped. </p><p>Monsters crowded the entrance, with the knights fighting them off the best they could. In Castle Town, she could see a line of glowing blue Guardians aiming their lasers at the swarm of Ganon’s minions, moving out to the battlefield slowly. Strewn all around were the corpses of monsters and Hylians alike. </p><p>Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away from the dead and dying soldiers, dread overtaking her. The subjects… Her subjects… they were all dying! And it was her fault! Oh, if she could have only awakened that dreaded power! The princess was knocked out of her thoughts by Link taking hold of her shoulders gently. </p><p>“Just look away Princess. There’s nothing we can do for them.”</p><p>Zelda just stared at her knight, not taking in his words. Suddenly, a high beeping started, getting closer and closer to them. Looking over to the source, the duo stepped back. There, facing them, was a guardian. Zelda glanced at the body and saw, instead of a calming blue light, a menacing magenta. </p><p>Something was wrong.</p><p>The guardian swiveled it’s head back and forth, landing on them again. The guardian’s eye started blinking rapidly, and Zelda realized with horror, that they were the target. Link seemed to come to the same realization, as he shoved the royal out of the way. </p><p>When Zelda came to her bearings, Link was yelling at her to run. He grabbed her hand and pulled her through a grove near Hyrule Castle Town. Crunching leaves alerted the pair of something behind her. Looking back, she met the eye of another guardian, just in time to see a mist of malice infect it. </p><p>Zelda was thrown behind a tree, and looking over, she could see Link standing in between her and the machine, sword and shield drawn. The corrupted tech fired a shot at Link, who barely managed to parry it. Zelda cried out his name in worry, and Link moved as the guardian set up another shot.</p><p>Zelda watched in horror as Link was thrown back onto the ground, his shield shattered.</p><p>“NO! LINK!”</p><p>She couldn’t lose him! He was the bravest, kindest, most understanding person she had ever known, the only one who fully understood her, her best friend! He didn’t deserve to die because of her failure!</p><p>As the guardian aimed at Link, who was slowly picking himself up off the burned grass, Zelda ran to him in desperation. The guardian noticed her then, moving it’s target from Link to Zelda. Seeing this, Link used the last of his strength to push himself up in front of the princess, putting his weight on the Master Sword. </p><p>Zelda cried out to him as he stumbled back, trying to gain some semblance of balance. </p><p>“Link, no! Run! Don’t worry about me, save yourself!” </p><p>Before she knew it, the guardian was set to fire. Without a second thought, Zelda pushed in front of Link, facing the guardian, arm outstretched. Just as the machine was about to fire, three bright triangles formed on her hand, and a golden light filled the grove, bursting from her hand.</p><p>Momentarily blinded, Zelda blinked rapidly. What… just happened? A slow whirring filled the air as the guardian slowly lost its glow and collapsed. Suddenly, from behind her, she heard a thud on the charred grass. Turning around, she saw Link had collapsed. </p><p>“Oh… no! No! Link!”</p><p>As she knelt beside him, tears streaming down her face, she noticed him slowly stirring, blinking awake. </p><p>“Oh, Link, thank the goddess! You’re alright!”</p><p>Link slowly nodded, stumbling as she helped him up. Leading him to a tree, she ripped the cleanest parts of her dress into makeshift bandages, as they had left their medical kits with the horses. </p><p>Suddenly, the realization of what had just happened and what was going to happen washed over her. If she had awakened her power, they could fight Ganon, and maybe, just maybe, win! </p><p>As she finished tending her knight’s wounds the best she could, she stared at the trees. </p><p>It was time to destroy the Scourge of Hyrule.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Battle for Hyrule</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda reach Calamity Ganon.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter two! I'm going to put up a chapter a day until I reach the end of what I had before, then it'll be a few weeks between each update. I'm slow...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While slipping through the mud, Zelda couldn’t help but look to the man beside her. So much had changed in their relationship, after all. </p><p>When she first met him, he seemed to be the biggest example of her failures. He had gained the sword and her father’s attention all at once, and so easily. She hated him, because he must have hated her too, right?</p><p>But then he saved her in the desert. He shielded her with his own body, willing to die if it meant she wouldn’t. After that, she gained a newfound respect for him. Giving him a chance turned out to be one of the best decisions she ever made.</p><p>Their friendship slowly developed, and he became her best friend and confidant. And now, protecting him awakened her power! </p><p>Zelda smiled to herself and looked ahead, to their destination. After patching up Link, the pair hurried to the castle, determination driving them forward. </p><p>“Link?”</p><p>“Yes princess?”</p><p>“Please, just call me Zelda. You know that! ...Do you think we’ll be able to beat Ganon?”</p><p>Link sighed, looking down. “I’m honestly not sure. With the Champion’s help, there’s a good chance we will, but no one can be sure.”</p><p>Zelda looked up again to the castle. “I think the Champions are set to fire, so we should hurry.”</p><p>Link nodded, and the pair hurried, making sure Link’s injuries wouldn’t protest to the speed. </p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>Running through the gates to Castle Town, Zelda made sure to slow down the monsters the best she could with her power. Looking away from her fallen soldiers, Link tugged her to Hyrule Castle. </p><p>As soon as they ran through the entrance to the castle, they were immediately targeted by guardians. Zelda let out a burst of her power, and she and her knight sprinted to the nearest doorway. </p><p>Inside, hordes of monsters were lying in wait. Slicing through them was difficult, but they made it through. This repeated as they made their way to the Sanctum, where Zelda felt Ganon’s presence the most.</p><p>It seemed most of the staff had escaped, which was a blessing to Zelda. Those who hadn’t had either passed away or were hiding. The princess and her knight helped those they could on their way. </p><p>Finally, after a journey that seemingly took forever, they reached the Sanctum. Inside, Zelda looked around the room, not seeing Ganon, until Link gasped and pointed. A huge mass of malice clung to the ceiling, slowly forming a sort of cocoon. Zelda stared in shock at the monstrosity.</p><p>She felt the sudden urge to use her power on this mass. clasping her hands into a prayer position, she bowed her head and focused on nothing but the goddess.</p><p>Mysterious instincts took over Zelda. Turning her head to her knight, she nodded to him. </p><p>“That is Calamity Ganon. Draw your sword, hero!”</p><p>Link didn’t need anymore confirmation, and followed her directions. </p><p>Zelda bowed her head again and felt the power overtake her. Feeling the energy of the room, she could sense Link’s movements and the stirring of Ganon. </p><p>“It awakens! Be careful, hero!”</p><p>With that, the fight for Hyrule began. </p><p> </p><p>Link readied his sword for his next attack, entirely focused on the monstrosity in front of him. He raced forward to deliver another blow, but was blocked by a glowing blue polearm missing him by inches.</p><p>Jumping back, the knight looked over his opponent again, searching for another opening while he had the time. Ganon was readying his polearm for another jab when Zelda let out a bright pulse of the golden power. Link took this as his opening and slashed at the beast’s head.</p><p>Ganon reared back in response to the blow, scrambling from it’s assailant. It brought up the guardian laser, balancing on it’s other limbs. Link ran as the laser aimed, then dropped to a roll as the blast was fired. While under the cover of smoke and fire, he ran to the back of the beast, staying low. </p><p>Bringing up his sword, he slashed away at the body of malice as Zelda blinded Ganon and weakened the malice on its body. As the monster quickly regained its bearings and began to turn, Link moved out of the way. Falling back, he wondered how he would be able to get in long enough to really hurt Ganon, as the monster stopped him before he could do any real damage.</p><p>Suddenly, he got an idea. Bringing out his bow and a few bomb arrows, he fired at the behemoth. The arrows seemed to do decent damage, and Ganon was a big enough target that it would be very difficult to avoid or stop the arrows. </p><p>Link continued the strategy of firing bomb arrows at the beast, and racing in to get hits when Zelda gave him an opening. Slowly, Ganon reached his last defences, and began to glow an orange reminiscent of the flames filling the room. </p><p>Link found that his sword and bomb arrows did little to no damage on the shield or Ganon. Luckily, Zelda’s steady pulses of power managed to get past it, but that was about it. Stuck avoiding Ganon's attacks, his only option was to observe.</p><p>As Ganon fired Guardian blasts at the hero, he noticed the lasers were going through the shield. So Ganon’s attacks could faze through the shield… Maybe he could use that to his advantage!</p><p>Getting ready to parry a blast from the laser, Link brought out his shield. Three… Two… One! The laser bounced back to Ganon, and cracked the shield.</p><p>Link repeated the process, and Ganon fell to his last legs. Zelda called to him, “Link! With me!” He nodded to her, only now noticing she was floating, and he raced forward, slashing with more force than ever as Zelda blinded them both with a huge surge of light.</p><p>Giving out a screech, Ganon finally dissolved into malice, which seemed to evaporate into thin air. Link turned his head to Zelda, looking at her for confirmation that Ganon had been defeated. </p><p>“The beast still lives, hero. This is the final stretch!”</p><p>The room was overtaken by white. Blinking the spots out of his eyes, Link looked around. No longer were they in the sanctum, but in Hyrule Field instead. Ahead of him, he could see the malice coming together to form a beast even greater than before. </p><p>Ganon took the form of a large black and magenta boar. Atop it’s head were a set of horns, alight with fuchsia flames. The fire led down the beast’s body, ending at the tip of a long tail. </p><p>Link stared in horror at the gargantuan enemy. How was he going to fight this?! Zelda’s voice reassured him, though, as an orb of light appeared in front of him, fading into a bow that reminded Link of a crescent moon.</p><p>“I entrust you with the Bow of Light -- a powerful weapon in the face of evil. Have courage, Link! We are counting on you!”</p><p>Fixing his eyes on the bow, he reached out to take it. As he grabbed it, Epona came running through the trees, stopping to his right and whinnying. Link chose not to question where she came from and slung onto her back, the Bow of Light gripped tightly in his hand.</p><p>Zelda’s voice came through to him again as he rode toward the creature of malice. </p><p>“I will hold the malice back as much as I can, but my power is waning. Attack any glowing points that you can see! May you be victorious!”</p><p>Link surveyed the beast, and saw a golden glow on the side of Ganon’s body. He directed Epona toward the light and cracked the reins. Ganon turned to follow Link, sending out strips of flames at him, and Link raced past them.</p><p>Getting within range of the glowing spots, which on closer examination seemed to hold spinning triangles, Link fired, hitting the center of the weak spot. </p><p>Ganon reared away from Link as two more lights appeared. Link continued to circle the monster, as Zelda’s strained voice whispered through his head. </p><p>“I can’t… hold it… much longer…”</p><p>Link urged Epona faster, getting closer to Ganon and hitting the last target he could see.</p><p>“Ganon’s power is weakening! Quickly now, Link!”</p><p>With that, three more lights filtered through the malice, and the knight fired in quick succession, hitting them all. Three more popped up on Ganon’s other side, and Link raced around it again, drawing back and firing.</p><p>“It’s working Link! We’re so close!”</p><p>Only one light appeared this time, underneath Ganon. Link swallowed, realizing he would need to ride through its legs and underneath to hit the target. </p><p>Spurring Epona forward, silently apologizing for her exhaustion, they streaked in between the legs and toward the glow. As Link rode underneath it, he aimed up and fired, swerving out from underneath the malice as soon as he could, sighing in relief.</p><p>“Link! Look up there!”</p><p>The hero quickly searched Ganon, seeing a fan of light coming from the beast’s head, which slowly opened to reveal a pulsing orange and black eye as Ganon moved it’s head up.</p><p>“That is the very core of Ganon’s being! Do what you must Link!”</p><p>Link rode away and watched the beast, curious on how to reach the eye when open. It suddenly occurred to him when he saw the fire Ganon let out. </p><p>Racing forward again, he hopped off Epona and let out his paraglider when he got close enough to the currents of air over the fires. Soaring upward, Link took out the bow, and time seemed to stop. Taking careful aim, he loosed the arrow and drifted to the ground. Blinding light filled the field as the arrow hit it’s mark. </p><p>Ganon let out a bestial roar, thrashing, as a golden point, reminiscent of a star, twinkled into view above Link. Princess Zelda faded into view from the light, her hands clasped as she drifted to the ground.</p><p>As her feet touched the ground in front of Ganon, Link wanted to run up and pull her away, but stopped when he realized Ganon wasn’t able to attack her in its state.</p><p>She stood there, as her head slowly raised, staring at Ganon defiantly. Streaks of gold shone from her, brighter and brighter, until it was as if she was one of the stars themselves.</p><p>Ganon suddenly flew into the air, now made up of mists of malice, and dove at the princess, but this didn’t seem to faze her. She simply looked up and held her hand out, as if it could hold the beast back. Link watched in awe as she suddenly burned brighter than ever before, the golden symbol of the triforce bursting from her hand.</p><p>A huge orb of golden light appeared from the triforce, growing steadily bigger. Quickly, the light overtook Ganon, though it did its best to escape. The sun-like ball stopped growing and flew higher into the air, before becoming the size of a pinhead in a split second, and fading out of view.</p><p>Link watched in relief as Zelda lowered her hand and turned around slowly, knowing this meant it was all over. They stood there, staring at each other, before Zelda broke the spell by running toward Link. He met her halfway, and they clung together for what seemed like a second and an eternity all at once.</p><p>Zelda slowly brought her head up from his shoulder, but didn’t move away. She spoke in a soft whisper, seemingly to herself. “We did it… we finally did it…”</p><p>Link tightened his grip around her, and muttered back. “Yes… yes we did.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought, I always love feedback!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Respite</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda return to the Castle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Shorter chapter, hopefully the next won't be quite as short! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ride back to Hyrule Castle reminded Link and Zelda painfully of the injuries they earned on the way to Central Hyrule. Every bump in the road irritated a cut or bruise, and made Zelda wish she were walking back. Link seemed to sense this discomfort, and quietly asked from behind her, “Are you doing alright?” Zelda quickly nodded, shifting a little in his grip (they hadn’t let the other go), and preparing herself for the rest of the ride.</p><p>Luckily, the trip was short, so they came into view of the crowded gates quickly. Zelda could see the scattered corpses of soldiers and monsters alike, and looked away, her heart filled with grief for her people. She leaned back into Link, dipping her head and taking solace in his presence. </p><p>As they got closer to Castle Town, the watchman bellowed out at the sight of them. “Princess! You’ve safe! Thank the goddess!” Zelda looked up and waved to him, a signal to clear the way for them. The watchman shouted something to his partner, who raised the gate and ran down to clear a path through the crowd.</p><p>They rode through quickly, not bothering to stop, and Zelda averted her eyes, not prepared to see families gathering their fallen loved ones. She kept her head down even after they made it through the gate, and didn’t raise it until she heard a shout in a very familiar voice.</p><p>Zelda’s head shot up, searching frantically for the owner of the voice. Her eyes caught on a group of soldiers rushing toward the princess and her knight, the King of Hyrule, her father, in the middle of them. </p><p>Link, seeing the same thing she did, swung off the horse and held out a hand to help her down. Zelda quickly took it, hopping off Epona and stumbling toward her father as fast as she could, dragging Link behind her. </p><p>Link tripped after her, trying to straighten himself as she tugged him along, unaware of his struggles. She was too focused on her father to notice, but thankfully he was able to let go of her hand when they reached the group. </p><p>Zelda threw herself at her father as soon as she could reach him, gripping his coat tightly in her hands. He wrapped his arms around her in response, muttering small reassurances in her ear. Link looked on at the pair for a moment, then turned to the captain of the royal guard to give a short report.</p><p>When the royal family finally separated, they didn’t stray far. King Rhoam immediately started fussing over his daughter, determined to make sure she was okay. Zelda quickly reassured him, before asking her own questions. </p><p>“What happened here? Is everyone okay? Do you know what the damage was?” Her father set his hands on her shoulders and helped her still. “We got lucky. The damage wasn’t nearly as bad as it could’ve been, but we’re not sure about many who were in the castle at the time. Lady Impa is working with the heads of staff to see who isn’t accounted for, but we can’t be sure right now.”</p><p>Zelda sighed in resignation. She sent up a quick prayer that everyone was okay, ignoring the fact that it sadly wasn’t possible. She was glad to know that Impa was okay. She had left that morning with only a quick goodbye to her old friend, then they were off. She needed to make time to see her soon... </p><p>She shook these thoughts out of her head and turned to glance back at Link. She watched him give his report to the captain of the guard and let out a slow breath. He stood in between her and Ganon, and fought valiantly in the face of the most dangerous evil in Hyrule’s history. She owed him her life. He really was the Hero of Hyrule.</p><p>Her father saw where her gaze led to and spoke the best sounding words Zelda had heard all day. “I’ve had your rooms checked, so you two should go get some rest. You more than deserve it.”</p><p>Zelda turned to smile at the king, and Link nodded. He handed Epona off to a stablehand that had come toward them with the note, “Take good care of her. She’s worked hard.” With that, the pair wandered into the castle. </p><p>Zelda drifted up to her room with Link, gripping tightly to his arm, her mind clouded with exhaustion. She hardly noticed when they reached her door and her knight helped her inside. She mumbled a goodnight to him and changed as soon as the door closed. As she got into her bed, his last words to her echoed in her head.  </p><p>“Goodnight Zelda.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Feedback is awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Preparation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Zelda is called to meet with her father.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Chapter four! I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next morning, Zelda woke to sunlight streaming through her newly opened curtains. Sitting up groggily, she cast a small glare at the beams, silently cursing the fact that they were there at all. </p><p>Leaning back against her pillows, she scanned the room for her handmaiden. The older woman stepped out from her wardrobe, holding her usual blue dress. Her handmaiden, Tara, hung the gown from her changing screen, and turned to the princess.</p><p>“Good morning, Zelda. The king has requested your presence in his study this morning, so we must hurry.” Tara said, walking over to Zelda's dressing table and picking up a brush. “You hurry and bathe, then we’ll get you ready. We’re on a tight schedule today!”</p><p>Zelda sighed and slid out of bed, stumbling a little as she walked to the tub in the corner of her room, behind a divider. Throwing her simple nightgown over the top of the screen, she silently lowered herself into the tub. </p><p>Picking up the soap and washcloth, she began to wash herself in a daze. She had been doing so without her handmaiden for some years, after she finally declared she was old enough to wash herself, thank you very much! </p><p>Tara immediately understood, and slowly, she began to give the princess her freedom with little things. She would dismiss the other ladies in waiting most mornings, and gave Zelda her space. </p><p>Zelda finally took notice of the state of her body when the soap hit scratches and scrapes. Looking down, she saw bruises and dirty cuts littering her body. Scrubbing a little harder to scrape the dirt off, her thoughts wandered to the day before. It hit her like a ton of bricks, and she called over the screen to Tara. </p><p>“Tara! Is the staff okay? What about the champions and my father?! A-and Link!”</p><p>The stout woman rounded the divider and smiled at the princess. “I haven’t heard anything, but that probably means they’re fine. I’m sure your father will be able to tell you more. Now, hurry up! He’s waiting!”</p><p>Zelda finished washing, and hopped out of the tub, drying quickly. As soon as she finished, Tara helped her into her dress and did her makeup and hair. When she left her room, instead of Link standing at her door, she saw another member of the royal guard. Pipit, was his name. Slightly disappointed, she only exchanged a pleasant greeting, forgoing any small talk.</p><p>As Zelda silently made her way to the King’s Study, she took in the damage to the castle. She noticed that repairs were already being made, and was grateful, if not a little worried, that things would be going to look normal, even if they weren’t really that way. </p><p>Pipit stood vigil outside the door to the study, and Zelda slowly walked in, radiating the anxiety that had been slowly building on the walk there. Once inside, she realized to her relief that she wasn’t the only one summoned. Link, as well as Lady Impa, were standing by the desk, where her father sat, all seemingly unharmed. Stepping closer to her father’s desk, she saw him dismiss his guards. </p><p>Zelda exchanged a quick look and a small smile with Link, and instantly felt calmer. Link had that effect, sometimes. She looked back to the King as he cleared his throat. “As I’m sure you have all noticed, we have started repairs on the castle. I believe it is best to move forward as quickly as we can after this tragedy, if only to reassure the citizens. As such, I would like you three to continue on as normal for the time being while we gather our wits.”</p><p>“We have reports coming in on the state of the Kingdom, and I’m afraid there were casualties. Many of the villages closest to the castle were overrun by monsters and partially destroyed, but Hyrule continues to take care of itself. The towns nearby have taken in survivors until we can continue rebuilding. Lady Impa, I’d like you to go now and gather the representatives from the surviving towns and villages for a meeting to decide what parts each will play in rebuilding the fallen villages and possibly a memorial for those who passed on.”</p><p>Zelda flinched. That was her fault… All those people would have been fine if not for her inability to act. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw Impa nod and walk toward the door. Catching Zelda’s eye, she nodded, and left the room. Turning her attention back toward her father, she asked the question she’d been thinking about all day.</p><p>“What of the Champions? Do we have any news from them?”</p><p>The King looked back to her. “We do, and that brings me to my next point. I want you and Link to travel to each race and check up on them. We received short confirmations that the Champions are alive and none of the races were in desperate need of immediate help, but we don’t know much more than that. You two have the rest of the day to prepare, you leave tomorrow morning. You are dismissed.”</p><p>Zelda sighed, saying a quick goodbye to her father then walking out the door. She then turned to Link, relaxing when she met his eyes.</p><p>“Meet me in my study at one. I need to talk to you.”</p><p>Link nodded shortly and bowed. With that, Zelda turned, motioning to Pipit, and walked to her study to prepare for the next discussion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Discussions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda talk.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's chapter 5! Sorry nothing came out yesterday, I got really busy really fast. Hopefully this makes up for it!</p><p>CW: panic attacks (I tried?) </p><p>It'll be after this line "Children were clinging to their parents or older siblings - or, as it hurt her to see, all alone - crying and hiding behind their legs." and end at "But maybe he felt the same?"</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda walked slowly to her study, observing the wreckage of the courtyard, and further out, Castle Town, over the walls of her walkway. There was only one way she could think to describe it. </p><p>Total destruction. </p><p>Buildings were caved in, tiles cracked, stone crumbled. The wings of the crest on top of the fountain in Castle Town were completely broken off, and the grass had been charred completely. She could see people outside of buildings, mourning, and rebuilding the best they could. </p><p>Children were clinging to their parents or older siblings - or, as it hurt her to see, all alone - crying and hiding behind their legs.</p><p>Zelda couldn’t bear to watch. She turned her eyes away quickly, holding back her tears as she lifted her skirt and ran to her study on shaking legs. Slamming the door behind her, she collapsed against her desk, sobbing. She clamped a gloved hand over her mouth. This was her fault. All her fault. </p><p>All those people… They had lost their loved ones, homes, and livelihoods because of her. All because of her…</p><p>She sat there for a while, green eyes glistening with tears, and a hand clamped over her mouth to muffle her sobs. Over her hiccuping cries, she didn’t hear the frantic knocking on her study door, or its opening.</p><p>“Princess? Princess?!”</p><p>She looked up and saw the blurred image of brown boots jogging over from the door.</p><p>Link. </p><p>The sight of his clear blue eyes and dirty blond hair both calmed her and panicked her. She failed him too… No! Don’t think like that… Ganon’s gone… Everything’s okay… </p><p>Link knelt down in front of her, setting his hands on her arms. “Breathe with me, Princess. In, out. In, out.”</p><p>Zelda shakily tried to mimic his breathing, and eventually calmed down enough to speak. She met his eyes again.</p><p>“Thank you… I don’t know what happened…”</p><p> Link tilted his head, concern lighting his eyes as he handed her a white handkerchief.</p><p>“Are you sure Princess? That was a panic attack, something might have triggered it. You know you can talk to me, right?”</p><p>She took the handkerchief, thanking him under her breath. She averted her gaze, arguing with herself silently. Should she tell him? She didn’t want to worry him… But maybe he felt the same?</p><p>“How… How do you deal with the guilt? I can’t look outside, or even at my own home, because I know that if I had just been faster…” She sighed, frustrated and defeated, tears coming to her eyes again at the thought. She fought them back.</p><p>Link’s shoulders dropped as he sighed. “It never gets any easier, but it will fade. Just give it time.”</p><p>Silence fell between them. Zelda finally broke it by standing up and brushing her dress off, Link quickly following. Zelda pulled out two chairs, settling down in one of them. Link did the same, staring at her expectantly. </p><p>Zelda cleared her throat and finished dabbing at her face. “Well, I suppose you’re wondering why I asked you to come. I suppose I was wondering if you had heard from your family. I’m not sure how I would fare without hearing from my father after something like this.”</p><p>Link nodded. “I have, actually. It was short, but my mother did send me a message through one of our birds. They’re all alright, but I really have no clue what’s going on. I’m sure they’ll let me know when they can. I actually wrote them today, we’ll see when they get back to me.”</p><p>Zelda nodded. “That’s good. I was concerned for them. I can have someone check on them, if you’d like, or get you time off to visit them? It’s the least my father and I can do for you.”</p><p>Link smiled, but shook his head. “That’s alright, princess. I have a scheduled leave soon, anyway. Thank you for the offer though, it really means a lot to me.”</p><p>Zelda smiled softly and nodded. “Well, we should probably take this time to plan our route. I’ll send out for tea.”</p><p>They stayed there for another hour, hovering over the map and talking. Zelda’s panic attack went unmentioned for the rest of the day.</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>The next day, Zelda awoke bright and early, eager to escape the castle. Greeting her handmaiden quickly, she hurried through her morning routine. She met Link outside her room, a grin lighting her face. </p><p>“Good morning Link! Is everything ready to go?”</p><p>Link nodded. “Good morning Princess. The horses are being prepped right now, but otherwise, we’re ready.”</p><p>Zelda smiled softly. “Great! Thank you for helping with everything. Let’s be off!”</p><p>Zelda set off briskly down the hallway, nodding to the servants on the way down, Link on her heels. When they reached the stables, Zelda was pleased to see that the horses were completely ready.</p><p>Link held out a hand as she approached and Zelda took it, hoisting herself onto the new stallion. As soon as her father heard the fate of her old horse, Storm, he immediately sent for another from the rare white breed. She was hesitant to accept a horse so similar to the one she had grown so close to, but she didn’t really have a choice. </p><p>Her knight quickly mounted Epona, and she led the way out of the stables into Castle Town. The entire ride the pair were shrouded in cloaks, but Zelda kept her eyes down anyway, partly to hide her identity, and to avoid looking around her at the ruined buildings and Guardian husks.</p><p>They continued this way out until Hyrule field, where Zelda finally looked up. As soon as Link saw her face, he knew he had to cheer her up. But how? A small smile spread across his face as the idea came to him. </p><p>He quickly brought Epona next to Daphnes, Zelda’s new horse, and she turned to him. He met her gaze, mirth sparkling in his blue eyes. He uttered two words, “Race you!” and took off ahead. </p><p>As the wind blew through his hair, he heard Zelda’s laughter tinkling close behind him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed! Let me know if you have any feedback! Talk to me on Tumblr at https://songbirdstargazer.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Zora's Domain</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda reach Zora's Domain.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the last chapter I'm done with! Updates are going to slow down, but I do have the next almost done. It should be up in at least a week, if not sooner. I have a few other things in the works too, so it'll be a little slower. I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda shifted in her saddle, gazing up the path by the river, contemplating. They were headed to Zora’s Domain, then Goron City and Rito Village, ending in Gerudo Town. Zelda was glad she’d get the chance to see her friends again, but she feared what would happen when she reached their homes. How far had Ganon reached?</p><p>A call from the river startled Zelda out of her thoughts and nearly had her tumbling off her horse, and she looked frantically for who it could have been. As her eyes found Mipha, however, she calmed, sheepishly smiling. “Hello! I was informed you were on your way, so I thought I’d meet you two here and escort you, if that’s alright.” She said, hopping out of the river and nodding to the pair of Hylians. </p><p>Zelda nodded, a small smile spreading across her face. “Thank you Mipha, that was very kind of you. We actually came to see if you were okay, so it’s good to see you now. How are you doing? Was anyone hurt?”</p><p>Mipha smiled softly, nodding. “I’m quite alright, as well as everyone else in the domain. Once we get back to Zora’s Domain, I can give you a full report for the King, if you need it.”</p><p>Zelda agreed, and she, Link, and Mipha continued the walk to Zora’s Domain, idle chatter following them the entire way. Zelda chose to ignore the various monster camps being cleared away from the side of the roads by teams of Zora workers. She hadn’t known the Zoras had that many monsters nearby. She wondered if her father knew...</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>As soon as the horses were boarded, the group met up with King Dorephan in the throne room. Staring up at his imposing figure and harsh gazes of the Zora advisors made her wilt, but Zelda quickly steeled herself. </p><p>Taking a deep breath and bowing her head, she began. </p><p>“King Dorephan, on behalf of my father, King Rhoam Bosphoramus Hyrule, I, Princess Zelda, hold out the hand of the Hylian people to help in all repairs done to your home. If not for your daughter's bravery, we may not be here. We wish to extend our thanks and assistance to you.” </p><p>Zelda looked up to King Dorephan again as she finished her speech. King Dorephan stared her down for a moment, then averted his gaze as he opened his mouth to speak.</p><p>“Princess Zelda, the Zora thank you and your people for your gracious offer, but we have to decline. Zora’s Domain was spared too much damage, and we are perfectly capable of repairing the rest. As for my daughter’s help, I would like you to tell the king that Zora’s Domain will not help fight your battles any more. My daughter almost died that day, and I would like to avoid that again. Now, unless you have anything else to say, my daughter can show you to your rooms, where you can rest for the night, and then leave.”</p><p>Mipha’s eyes widened and she rushed over to her father. “What do you mean, father? I’m perfectly fine, all thanks to them! Why are we taking away our offers to help?”</p><p>Dorephan looked down at his daughter. “Not now, Mipha. We will talk later. Show our guests to their rooms.”</p><p>Mipha opened her mouth to protest, but Zelda interrupted. “It’s alright, Mipha. We pulled you into a battle you weren’t obligated to fight.” She turned to Dorephan. “We thank you for your help and the hospitality. I’m very sorry for everything that has happened.”</p><p>With that, Zelda turned, gesturing for Link to follow, and trailed after Mipha, trying her best to stay stone faced and standing tall.</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>The next morning, Zelda awoke sluggishly to Link gently calling to her. “Princess, wake up. I’m sorry to get you up so early, but we need to leave.”</p><p>Zelda sat up slowly, blinking the sleep out of her eyes. She turned to see Link kneeling by her bed, fully dressed and equipped. Confused, she asked Link what was going on. “We’ve overstayed our welcome, princess. The royal advisor, Muzu, asked me to get you up and ready to leave.”</p><p>Her face dropped. Oh. Right. The king had asked them to leave immediately… She swung her legs out of the bed silently, standing and stretching. Turning to Link, she saw him walking toward the door. “I’ll be preparing the horses. I’ll meet you there?” Zelda nodded. “Thank you, Link. I’ll be there in a minute.” Link nodded and left. Zelda sighed, and started dressing, pointedly ignoring her surroundings.</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>After saying goodbye to Mipha, Link and Zelda mounted their horses and made their way out of Lanayru, heading to Eldin. Zelda remained silent throughout the ride to Foothill Stable, only saying the bare minimum. Link didn’t dare say a word, but did peer worriedly at her. She pointedly ignored his pleading stares, keeping her green eyes firmly ahead. </p><p>He decided not to think about how much it reminded him of those first few months.</p><p>The ride was uneventful, if you didn’t count the goat that broke out of it’s pen at the stable and ran in front of Zelda’s horse, breaking her silence with a surprised cry. Link chuckled, but slowly quieted when he saw the princess’s lack of reaction. He pursed his lips.</p><p>He really needed to fix this. </p><p>Once they boarded the horses, Link made dinner (and dessert consisting of fruitcake; which seemed to slightly brighten the princess’s mood) and Zelda headed off to bed early. Settling into the slightly stiff bed next to hers, the knight’s eyes never left her silent form as he drifted off to sleep.</p><p>He vowed to keep her safe until his dying breath, and he would do just that, no matter what it took.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Let me know what you thought, I love comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Goron City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Link and Zelda reach Goron City.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This definitely isn't three days late</p><p>Why would you think that</p><p>I think I might have hesitantly settled on an update schedule of an update every other week? Maybe on a Sunday or Monday? Maybe? I struggle a little with schedules (if you've been following this story you probably know that though) so this is very hesitant and might not happen as well as I'd like, but I'm working on it?</p><p>Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zelda wiped the sweat from her brow, tying her hair back into a high ponytail. The heat was stifling, even with the fireproof elixirs that Link had bought at the stable. They were tromping up Death Mountain, on their way to see the leader of the Goron people and fellow Champion, Daruk. </p><p>Zelda wouldn’t admit it, but she was apprehensive, especially after what happened at Zora’s Domain. That’s not to say that she didn’t deserve it, because she did, but it ignited all the worst fears smoldering in the corners of her mind. Did the champions resent her? Did… did Link resent her?</p><p>She hoped not, but she couldn’t blame them. It was her fault that this all happened. If only she could have just done what she was born to do earlier… </p><p>She didn’t want to know. She didn’t want to do much of anything, really, until she could get her thoughts sorted. Unfortunately, that wasn’t going to happen.</p><p>She sighed. No use dwelling on it now. All she could do was keep walking.</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>Goron City was just as she remembered it. Gorons rolled along metal bridges, never paying mind to the slowly flowing magma just underneath. Children laughed, playing their games without a care in the world as shopkeepers shouted their wares to the passing Hylians and Gorons.</p><p>Zelda sighed. It reminded her of Castle Town. They carefully crossed the hot iron bridges, making their way toward Daruk’s house. He met them outside with a boisterous greeting, and Zelda’s eyes were immediately drawn to the chipped rock all along his left arm. She looked away. Unfortunately, Daruk saw this. “Tiny princess! It’s great to see you! We saw you and the little guy kick that pig seven ways to Tuesday! You two are alright, right?”</p><p>A small smile came to the princess’s face at Daruk’s usual cheerfulness. She was among friends. “Yes Daruk, I think we both are fine. Uh, pardon me for saying this but… what happened to your arm?”</p><p>Daruk’s smile never dropped as he quickly changed the subject. “Just a scratch from the blight, I’m fine. He didn’t stand a chance! What brings you two up here, anyway?”</p><p>Zelda tried to keep her smile plastered on her face. Someone else hurt because of her. Speaking of which, what was he talking about? A blight? She set that thought aside to mention later. “We actually came to talk to you about Goron City. Is there somewhere it would be best to talk?”</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>Later, as Link and Zelda walked down from Daruk’s house and back to the inn, Zelda contemplated how resilient her people were. Daruk had informed her that not only were the monster camps on Death Mountain taken care of by the Gorons and some brave Hylians, they had also started to push off the volcano, taking back control and stopping any major damage. </p><p>The princess smiled to herself. Her father would be pleased. She’d have to pen a letter once they reached the inn. They had actually planned to leave immediately in order to make it to Rito Village by the next day, but Daruk had invited them to a Goron feast, and, well, Zelda wasn’t one to refuse him. </p><p>Once they reached the inn, Link walked to the desk to check in with the elderly goron sitting there. Zelda wandered to the stone surfaces and got out her stationary, wincing as she sat down on the hard surface. She needed to inform her father of the situation with the Zoras. </p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>Time passed quickly, and before Zelda knew it Link was offering his arm to her to escort her to the center of town, where Daruk, as well as several other gorons, were waiting. They crossed the short distance arm in arm, not talking much. The close contact was enough, especially after writing out the conversation with the King Dorephan for her father.</p><p>Link only let go of her arm when they reached the huge tables the gorons had set up. They approached the Goron chief, who greeted them boisterously for the second time that day, speaking loudly over the chatter of the crowd around them. </p><p>“Hello, Daruk! Thanks again for inviting us, we’ve had such a great time so far! It’s been much better than travelling!” </p><p>“Of course, tiny princess! I’d never pass up seeing you and the little guy again! Now, enough talking, let's get eating!” </p><p>Zelda could practically feel Link brightening at the thought. She laughed at his expression, taking a seat on the stone bench. She quickly sobered when she remembered what she needed to talk to Daruk about. </p><p>She contemplated how to go about it while they were served, but she brightened as she watched Link and Daruk scarf down the food (or in some cases, rocks) in front of them. Laughing merrily, Zelda let herself relax and enjoy the time with dear friends. </p><p>Unfortunately, as all good things do in Zelda’s experience, it had to come to an end. And with the Gorons stumbling home slowly, inebriated from the various ales they had enjoyed, Zelda knew the topic had to be discussed. She took a deep breath in, and began.</p><p>“Daruk, may I ask you something?”</p><p>Daruk looked up from the pint of ale he was drinking and grinned. “Of course, tiny princess! What’s got you so glum?”</p><p>Link looked over to her at this, brow slightly furrowed. She met his worried gaze for a moment, but looked away, pursing her lips. She looked back to Daruk, who was also starting to look a little worried at the exchange.</p><p>“I… I was just wondering about the blight you mentioned… What was it?”</p><p>Daruk’s face dropped, scowling momentarily into his cup. He quickly schooled his face though, looking back up at her with a neutral expression.</p><p>“It’s nothing to worry about, just something Ganon spawned in Rudania. Had to fight it off to get control of the Divine Beast back. Not much trouble.”</p><p>Zelda frowned at his clipped tone, glancing back at Link. He tilted his head from Daruk to his empty plate, then up to her. She shared a glance with him, and Zelda knew he was just as worried as her. She changed the subject.</p><p>“Well, it’s getting late. We better be getting back, especially if we want to get to Tabantha by tomorrow. Link, are you ready?”</p><p>Link nodded quickly to her and stood, and she turned to Daruk, who had done the same. </p><p>“Thanks for the visit, princess, little guy! It was good to see you again! You get back down the mountain safely, alright? I’ll see you again soon!”</p><p>A small smile came to the princess’s face at the renewed enthusiasm as she left the table, waving. She looped her arm around Link again, leaning on him slightly as they walked.</p><p>Zelda contemplated bringing up Daruk’s aversion to the topic of blights when they reached the inn. Link left her side again, though, to talk to the innkeeper about when to wake them up, and she walked slowly to the bed, pulling the curtain to change. The topic remained unapproached the short rest of the night.</p><p>oO0Oo</p><p>The next morning, Link and Zelda rose early, packing quickly and silently. As they walked out of the inn and down the sleepy mountain, the princess mourned the fact that they couldn’t stay longer. Unfortunately, they were on a tight schedule, and they needed to leave now if they wanted to reach Rito Village soon. </p><p>It didn’t stop her from missing the friendly and judgement free hospitality of Goron City, though.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, I hope you enjoyed! Let me know what you thought!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed, and I really appreciate constructive criticism if there was something you noticed. Comments are wonderful. Thanks for reading! Come talk to me on Tumblr at https://songbirdstargazer.tumblr.com/</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>